


Whipped

by Cozzdog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Food Kink, Hot Cocoa, M/M, Plot What Plot, Teasing, Whipped Cream, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozzdog/pseuds/Cozzdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean decide to have a cup of hot cocoa to warm up on a cold winters day, but instead end up keeping warm an entirely different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped

Castiel and Dean decide to have a cup of hot cocoa to warm up on a cold winters day, Cas pokes his head out through the doorway and asks, “Hey Dean, how much whipped cream you want on your cocoa?”  
Dean responds, "As much as you can get on there without it spilling over"

Castiel brings the two cups out on a tray, being careful so as not to spill them everywhere. He sits the tray down on the table and he purposely hands Dean the one with less cream on it to tease the other man.  
“Aww, come on Cas.” he complains “You know I love whipped cream, give me the one with more!”  
Castiel just laughs and pulls the cup to his lips, taking a long sip of the cocoa, making sure to make as much noise as he can, slurping up the warm liquid.  
Castiel doesn’t realise that he got some of the whipped cream on his top lip, and Dean leans forward towards Castiel’s face.  
“Uhh, Dean what are yo-” Castiel asks, but is interrupted by Deans index finger being pressed up against his lips, silencing him.  
Dean moves the finger to the corner of Castiel’s mouth, sliding it across collecting the cream along it. He pulls his index finger closer to his mouth and opens wide, the finger almost disappearing in his mouth, flicking his tongue out to lap up the remaining cream between the second and third knuckle. Castiel moans at the sight as Dean continues to slide his mouth all the way down to the third knuckle groaning around the length of his finger, humming even, loving the sweet taste of the cream before ever so slowly pulling his finger out with a slight "pop”.  
Castiel sits there, red in the face watching as Dean works his mouth around his finger again, still making the moaning sounds. Castiel lets his mind wander, imagining his dick inside Dean’s mouth instead and he gets an idea. He jumps up and runs off to the kitchen, disappearing from view for a few seconds. 

Dean shouts out, “Hey Cas! What’re you doing in there?”  
“Hang on, I got a surprise for you.” He shouts back in reply, before appearing back in the doorway, practically naked, apart from his sweater. Dean's eyes grow wide at the sight of whipped cream spread all over the other mans dick. He begins to breathe heavily and Castiel looks at him with a smug look on his face, “Well?” he jests, “What are you planning on doing about this mess?”  
Dean practically leaps over the sofa, knocking over his cup of cocoa in the process, trying to get to Castiel as quickly as he can. He wanted to get started on licking the cream off. He dropped to his knees, taking the head of Castiel’s dick in his mouth, making sure to take extra care with what he was doing. He took even longer than he did on his own finger, making sure to lap at the cream slathered all around the shaft, savouring the mix of flavours it provided; sweet and salty. Castiel practically whines with pleasure every time Dean flicks his tongue over the head of his overly sensitive dick, lapping up all the precum leaking from the tip.  
“Holy shit,” Castiel breathes out, “feels s-s-soo good.”  
Dean begins to moan again as he works his hands down into his own pants taking his own length in his hands. He begins stroking himself slowly, while hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue over the sensitive vein in Castiel’s dick. Castiel watches him work, struggling to keep it together as the other man swallows him down right to the base with ease, his balls touching Dean's at chin. 

Dean looks up at Castiel, locking eyes and he smirks.  
“Woah what are y-” Castiel begins but is cut of as Dean hums, fucking hums, around his dick and that's all Castiel can take. He cums so hard into Dean's mouth and down his throat, the other man taking it all as Castiel almost falls over backwards, barely managing to regain his balance and starts breathing heavily.  
Dean enjoys the sight of Castiel losing it because of him, and he comes just as hard in his pants, panting for breath.  
“Shit.” Castiel breathes out and Dean smiles back at him, sliding off the mans now softening length with the same popping noise as before.  
“Tempt me with sweet stuff like that again, and it will be you on your knees next time.” Dean pants out in response.  
Castiel laughs as he heads back into the kitchen to retrieve his pants, making sure to put the whipped cream back on the shelf in the fridge before returning to see Dean drinking down his cocoa.  
“Hey, that was mine!” Castiel exclaims.  
“Not anymore it’s not. Consider it punishment for teasing me with your whipped dick.” Dean jests in response. Castiel just sighs, giving in and sits down next to the other man, stroking his hair as they agree to share the one between them, deciding to clean up the mess on the floor when they were finished.


End file.
